Kiyomi Takada
Kiyomi Takada (高田=清美, Takada Kiyomi) first appears as Light's classmate and girlfriend. She later becomes Kira's spokeswoman on the TV station NHN. Appearance Kiyomi is considered to be a very attractive woman. She has short dark brown hair and dark gray eyes and tends to wear red lipstick. She tends to dress in formal clothing, and usually wears bare shouldered blouses with skirts or long pants. She is sometimes seen wearing a jacket. Character Takada is an intelligent and graceful young woman. As a student at To-Oh University, she gains a reputation as "Miss To-Oh" ("Miss Todai" in the Japanese version), and "Refined Takada" ("Seiso Takada" in the Japanese version, which means something similar to "plays hard to get"). She is also seen as a very prideful person who loves to be the center of most or all attention. Believing in Kira's ideals, Kiyomi becomes Kira's spokeswoman for News 6 on the station NHN. Her beauty and poise make her very popular with viewers, who treat her as if she were a goddess. Kiyomi, rather proud of herself, believes that Misa is undeserving of Light, which leads to a sort of rivalry between the two women. Plot Kiyomi had once dated Light Yagami in college, and Light decides to use this fact to his advantage after Mikami (unaware of this connection) chooses her as a spokeswoman to replace Demegawa. Mikami makes this choice as he believes her to be intellectual and civilized, and able to send out Kira's words accurately in a calm and straightforward manner. Light strikes up a relationship with her again, using her as a middle-woman between himself and Mikami. Light reveals to her that he is Kira, and tells her that they will one day rule together in a perfect world, with her as his queen. Kiyomi tells Light that he is the only man she has ever respected, and that he is Kira only enthralls her more. Kiyomi is eventually kidnapped by Mello after Matt creates a diversion with a smoke bomb. Her bodyguards shoot Matt to death while Mello puts her in the back of a truck and forces her to take her clothes off to get rid of a tracking device. He allows her to cover herself with a blanket, which proves to be his undoing as she had a piece of the Death Note hidden in her bra. After killing Mello with the piece of the Death Note, her name is written into the Death Note by Light, using a piece hidden in his watch. Kiyomi is forced to commit suicide by fire (presumably using the fuel in Mello's motorcycle and equipment), burning herself, Mello's body, her belongings, and everything around her. In Other Media Death Note: The Last Name In the film, her role is combined with that of Kyosuke Higuchi as the third Kira, and she kills those who stand in h er way of a promotion. Also, she never sees Light because she is blindfolded. Otherwise, her fate is more or less the same, with Light killing her after her declaration of devotion although the declaration is to Kira and not Light since she never knows Light was Kira. Takada dies while blindfolded and bound in the custody of the team. In addition, despite having short hair in the Death Note anime and manga, Takada's hair is fairly long in the films. Trivia * In Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors version of events, Light's meetings with Takada and Mikami are moved to earlier than occurred in the manga in the anime, and has them kill the SPK, rather than the Mafia. *In the manga, during the phone call Takada makes to Light after killing Mello, Light assures her she will be rescued, and tells her to order Mikami to write as many names as possible until help arrives. In the anime however, a trapped and scared Takada pleads to Light to come save her, only to be coldly reminded of the orders he gave her (again, to tell Mikami to write as many names as possible), emphasizing the fact that Light was abandoning her now that she had no more use to him. *In the live action film, she has the Shinigami Eyes. de:Kiyomi Takada es:Kiyomi Takada Category:Human Category:Kira Category:Controlled by a Death Note Category:Humans With Shinigami Eyes